


bring me a higher love.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Robbe loves his belly, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, c section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe really wants to have sander's baby. a journey through robbe's pregnancy with all the fluff
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	bring me a higher love.

Robbe thought about it constantly and he just needed to tell Sander, he sometimes would just point a cute baby on the street to decipher if Sander would be excited like he hoped but his boyfriend just nods and continues their previous conversation. They've been together for five years, they both know they're it for each other and he just wants to have Sanders baby so bad. He wants a family with him, its all he ever thinks about.

Sander comes home from work a little later than usual and Robbe is lying in bed in Sanders shirt that's a little baggy on him as he listens to music through his headphones

"Hi gorgeous." Sander says, dropping his bag at the door and walking over to Robbe, leaning down to give him a kiss, taking his headphones off.

"Missed you." Robbe says sitting up on his knees to get another kiss before Sander starts getting of his outside clothes.

"Did you have a good day?" Robbe ask.

"Yeah, I did. Doing some work for this guy who's paying the company a lot so if I do well, hopefully I get a bonus."

Robbe nods and sits back, his butt resting against his feet, "That's good. That's good because I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Sanders now shirtless and pulls on sweats and walks over to Robbe who gazes up at him and caresses his hand.

"Do you have anything on under there? Its distracting me." Sander says going to lift up the shirt but Robbe laughs and pushes his hand away, "This is serious."

"Okay, okay." He waits patiently and Robbe starts caressing his arms again, down to his hands. Sander narrows his gaze suspiciously, "What are you about to ask me?"

Robbe smiles because Sander is always so in tuned to him. He interlocks their fingers and ask, "What do you think of us starting a family?" 

"Of course baby, we've talked about it."

"I mean now, Sander." He specifies.

Sander's eyes widen and he feels like Robbe is going to start laughing and tease him because Sanders falling for his joke but Robbe just stares up at him waiting for a response. 

"Do you mean like a dog or?"

"Sander." He whines. "You know what I mean, I want to have your baby." Part of Sander feels happy because hearing Robbe say those words makes him feel elated and prideful but he's also taken aback. Robbe talked about giving a child the childhood he never had so he knew Robbe wanted kids, he just didn't expect that to happen now.

"I uh--I don't know if that's a good idea right now, baby" He says as gently as possible. 

"Sander." He pouts. "I really want a baby. I've been thinking about it for a while. Don't you want one?"

Sander sighs, sitting beside him, "You know I do, and I can't wait to see you being all cute and pregnant and holding our baby but Robbe, we're still too young. We can't afford that, not right now."

Robbe pouts and looks down at his lap, "Please"

"Baby, do you really think that's a smart decision right now?"

"We make enough." He argues.

"Yeah for both of us, not for a baby too."

"You don't want to have a baby with me?" He ask, feel disappointed with a slight pout of his bottom lip.

"Robbe, come on. You know I do, in a couple years of course. But you're only 21, we have so much time to have a baby."

"But I want one now." He insists. 

Sander just stares at Robbe who's giving him a pleading look, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Robbe shrugs, "A couple of months, I think we can do it."

Sander sighs and bites down on his inner cheek. "I'm not trying to make you upset, okay?"

Robbe nods, encouraging him to continue. 

"I love the idea, I do. I want a family but I don't think it's a good idea _right now._ "

Robbe whimpers in protest, his big brown eyes making Sander melt, "But I'll think about it." Sander adds

"Yeah?" Robbe smiles excited. 

"I'll said I'll think, Robbe." He smirks, not getting his boy's hopes up to high.

Robbe chuckles and climbs into his lap, "we're going to have a baby."

Sander laughs, shaking his head, his hands coming to his boyfriend's thighs, "No we're not, I said I'll think about it"

Robbe leans down and gives a kiss to his neck, "Can't wait for you to get me pregnant." He says kissing down his collar bone. Sanders breath hitches as Robbe decorates his skin with love marks. Sander squeezes his hip, "Please don't get your hopes up, baby."

Robbe nods, somewhat ignoring Sanders comment and kisses down his boyfriend's bare chest. 

.

Robbe starts playing mind games with Sander. Sander will catch Robbe in front of a mirror caressing his belly or leaving up baby sites on Sander's laptop or watching a show about teenage moms. Their life was consumed with subliminal baby messaging from Robbe. 

Robbe would even wake Sander up in the middle of the night, asking for candy. Sander groans half asleep, murmuring what are you talking about and Robbe just giggle and says, I'm preparing you for when I have midnight food cravings. 

Even when they're having sex, when Robbe in on the edge, he'll beg Sander to fill him up and give him a baby even though Robbe is on birth control.

When Sander told Robbe he'll think about it, he mostly said it so Robbe will tone back the asking and maybe giving him time will make him realize it's not the right timing. But over the next couple of months, Sander does find himself thinking about it. He starts thinking about how his parents were young and how happy he was growing up that his parents were young and agile enough to play with him. Because he had friends who's parents didn't have the energy to do so.

He thinks about how there might never be a perfect time to have a baby. He thinks about how a couple years ago, they talked about how they'll finally get their own place and have their own family and they're halfway there. And Sander isn't going to lie and say having a mini version of the two of them doesn't excite him. That he can't wait to for Robbe to get pregnant and start showing and for them to share all these great moments with a child they made together. He does want it more than anything.

.

They start trying a little after Robbe turns to 22. They're making out on the couch, naked bodies pressed against each other when Sander mutters, "I want you to have my baby."

Robbe hears the words but it doesn't quite process the first time around. But then the words settle in and he pulls back, looking up at Sander, "What?"

"I want to have a baby with you."

"Really?" He smiles fondly. Sander nods and Robbe stares up at him, eyes welling up and Sander leans down to hug him, "I love you."

"I love you too." They end up having sex that night though Robbe doesn't stop his birth control until the next morning and after several weeks, they start having unprotected sex about every other day, leaving Robbe to waste so much money on pregnancy tests. 

Robbe doesn't get pregnant as soon as he would like. He starts getting cranky about it, frustrated at why it's not happening but then he gets a plus sign on one of the tests after about a month and just like that, his world is flipped upside down. He breaks out into tears. Tears of joy, excitement, he has no words. 

He just sends a picture of the test to Sander without any words. Twenty minutes later, the front door swings open and Sander runs to their room, picking Robbe up, enveloping him in a hug. 

.

Robbe hadn't known what he expected from pregnancy. He knew he'd be sick because after all, he's growing a life inside of him but all he really imagined is how happy he'll be when he starts showing and can caress his belly and whisper loving words to his baby. He hadn't though much about the constant puking and back aches and stomach aches, and he was realizing it was torture. And he hated complaining because he knew it made Sander feel helpless but it was really tough. He hadn't known a pain like this before. And by the fourth week, he was already over it and ready to get this baby out. 

"Its okay, baby" Sander soothes, spooning Robbe and caressing his stomach. "You're so strong" He says as Robbe silently cries at the pain he's feeling. 

"I can't do this, Sander. I don't want to do this anymore." He sobs. Sander kisses his shoulder, "You can, you're developing life, Robbe. It's going to be so worth it."

Robbe just shakes his head, "It hurts."

Sander turns Robbe to face him and dries his tears with his thumbs, "I love you so much and I know you can do this."

Sander starts giving Robbe a mini massage, starting at his shoulders, diving his fingers into his skin. He skips his belly and massages his legs and feet until he hears Robbe lightly snoring.

When Robbe wakes up from his nap, he's mildly annoyed he's not wrapped in his boyfriend's arm. He stretches out on the bed and calls out his boyfriend's name.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere." He whines.

"Do you want some fruit? I picked some up. " Sander says from the kitchen.

"Okay but hurry." Sander comes in moments later with a bowl of chopped up fruit, munching on a watermelon. He hands the bowl to Robbe who's more concerned about his cuddles. He pulls Sander into the bed and sits in between his legs, curling into his chest, "I'm making a new rule."

"What's that?" Sander ask

"You're not allowed to leave the bed when I'm sleeping."

"That doesnt seem reasonable, you're going to sleep a lot during the pregnancy."

"I need to wake up to cuddles." Robbe demands. "The baby doesn't like when you're not cuddling me."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks. "Did they tell you that?"

"Mhmm, they send messages to me and they were very upset with you."

Sander chuckles, "I'll try my best from now on. Now eat some fruit. Your bad eating habits aren't going to cut it anymore."

.

Robbes hormones were definitely making themselves known, he started getting a little grumpy and snapping at Sander towards the end of his first trimester and hated himself for it. Sander was sweet enough to make them dinner and Robbe was taking a bath right before so Robbe's food was sitting out a little long. When Robbe sits down on the couch, dressed after his shower and Sander hands him his plate of food, Robbe thanks him with a kiss 

He takes a spoonful and spits it out immediately, "Its cold, Sander!!" He groans. 

"Sorry, forgot to heat it up." He apologizes, going to take the plate but Robbe swats his hand away, "Its fine, I'll just do it." He gets up with a sigh and heads to the kitchen without a word. 

Later that night in bed, he yells at Sander for having the heat on when they're going to sleep. Sander knows Robbe runs hot during the middle of the night. Sander ignores his frustration when Robbe says, "Jesus Sander, it's like you're purposely trying annoy me today." 

Sander gets up without a word and turns the heat off and slides back into bed, wrapping his arms around Robbe. No matter how frustrated he got from Robbe snapping at him, he knew not to take it personal. He understood his boyfriend's hormones were out of wack and this sometimes happened during pregnancy, all he really needed to was hold Robbe's belly that hasn't grown much at all yet but it doesn't matter, he holds him anyway knowing the life they created is growing in him and it justifies it all.

The next morning, Robbe apologized profusely, feeling like a terrible boyfriend. He doesn't know what's gotten into him, Sander really is catering at his hands and feet so he has no reason to be so grumpy but he just apologizes and promises Sander he'll be more mindful 

.

Robbe almost cries when he starts showing "Sander!!!!" He screams. 

Sander runs down the hall into the bathroom, "What happened?"

"Look, my belly" He smiles with tears falling down his face. 

Sander let's out a sigh of relief, "Fuck, you scared me."

"I'm showing, Sander."

Sander looks down at the belly and breaks down into a smile. He walks behind Robbe and looks in the mirror, caressing his little bump, "Look how beautiful you are."

Robbe smiles, leaning back into Sanders arms and Sander kisses his cheek, "You're going to look so cute when you get bigger "

"You think so?" 

"Mhmm." Sander says locking eyes with Robbe in the mirror, "You're already so beautiful though."

Robbe turns his head back and gives a kiss to Sander's lips, "We should probably start telling people soon."

"I kind of just like us knowing"

"Oh yeah?" He ask, pushing back against him, gazing at him through the mirror. "What's going to be our excuse when I start getting bigger?"

"That I'm feeding you well." He teases, slapping his butt before he leaves the bathroom. 

.

They facetime Sander's mom to tell her several days later. Robbe is sat in between Sanders legs as the older of the two held out the phone to get them both in frame.

"My boys." She smiles brightly. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to tell you something." Sander says. She hesitantly nods. Sander lifts up Robbe's shirt, showing his belly and her eyes widen. She's hesitant to reply because Robbe doesn't particularly look pregnant but he does look bigger than he was.

She clears her throat, "Are you pregnant, Robbe?"

Robbe smiles and nods, "Second trimester."

"Wow boys." She says in disbelief. "Wow. Congrats." She seems to be at a loss for words. 

"Are you happy? You're going to be a grandmother." Sander ask

"Of course I'm happy for you two, I just--- you guys are a little young. I wish you were being safer.

"Mom, we wanted a baby. We were trying. We're ready, I promise."

She seems completely shocked that this was a choice they made but she can tell they're completely radiating and just gives a smile, "I am happy for you boys and I think you'll be wonderful dads."

Robbe chuckles, heart soaring getting her okay, "Robbe, you have to come see me so I can give you some new parent tips."

"I will." He agrees. "I'll visit soon."

.

Sander encourages Robbe to tell his parents even though he doesn't want to. They compromise on Sander doing the talking and leaving it on speakerphone for Robbe to hear.

"Robbe, this is a surprise. Hi" His dad greets as he answers the call.

"Its Sander, actually. Hi"

"Oh, hi. Everything alright?" 

"Yeah. Yeah things are great." He says holding Robbe in his arms. "We did have some news though. We just wanted you to know you're going to be a grandfather."

Silence hangs in the air, waiting for something. It's at least a minute and a half before something is said, "Where is Robbe?" 

"Hes here, just not feeling well enough to talk." He lies.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me." He says completely emotionless like he's just been told he needs to pay a bill. 

"Um yeah---um okay well." Sander finds himself confused as well at the complete disinterest.

"I just recommend you two not tell his mother. I don't think she'll handle--" Robbe turns around, grabbing the phone and hanging it up without a word.

Sander kisses Robbe's cheek, "I'm sorry but at least he knows. We did our part."

Robbe turns around, climbs into Sanders lap and just buries himself around his boyfriend to make himself feel better.

.

Telling the boys gives them the excitement they need. They're on a four way call and when they tell them they're gonna be uncles and he's pregnant, they erupt into excited and incoherent screams and chants and Robbe laughs, feeling on cloud nine that there were people in his life who would be happy and believe in them.

.

They immediately start shopping for baby clothes which they're both quite excited about. They probably should start with the basics and necessities like a crib, diapers, pacifers, bottles, blankets and such but here they are. Sander holding up a stupid onesie that reads, 

_my parents had fun 9 months ago and made me_

Robbe rolls his eyes and hits him in the stomach with the simple yellow onesie he was holding, "We're not getting them that." He says picking up some baby socks. 

"What about this?" Sander ask. Robbe looks towards his boyfriend holding up a onesie with the flag of the UK.

Robbe looks at him incredulously, "Its hideous."

"Bowie was from the UK, you know?"

"Yes baby I know, you remind me about twice a week." He says pushing the cart down the aisle. Sander walks up to him, wrapping his arms around him, "I want to pick things out too." He says with a kiss to his cheek. 

"You can, just stop picking up ugly things."

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" Sander dramatically gasp.

"Yeah" He giggles. "In everything except me of course." He smiles before leaving the aisle. When they're at check out, Sander brings more onesies with stupid phrases that Robbe hates but they agree on one that reads _I love my two dads._

.

The second trimester is pretty easy for Robbe, but it gets hard to handle for Sander mainly because Robbe is so fucking cute. He just walks around shirtless all the time with his growing belly. He talks to his stomach asking the baby what they want for lunch, it makes his heart melt. 

When Sander gets out of the shower, he walks into the bedroom and Robbe has bite sized vanilla cookies lined up the center of his big belly eating them one by one as he talks to his baby. 

"You're going to be so cute, I know it. I can't wait to see you. We're going to take you to the park all the time and to the carnival when you get older, we're going to have so much together. And I'm going to force your dad to change all your diapers for nine months as payback for me carrying you."

"Did we agree to that?" Sander ask, standing in the doorway, towel tied low on his hips. 

"We can agree now." He smiles. "I think it's fair."

Sander walks over to Robbe, crawling on the bed, "I disagree." He says before leaning down and eating a cookie off his belly.

"Hey, they're mine!!!" He protests

"Fine, fine" he mutters munching on the cookie. "Look how big and beautiful you're getting." He says caressing his belly, ignoring the line of cookies. "I love that you talk to the baby."

"You should too." Robbe encourages. "Apparently it helps them familiarize themselves with your voice."

Sander scoots Robbe's legs apart, lying between them and kisses his lower belly, "Hi baby, it's your other dad. We're so excited to see you and hold you in our arms. I can't wait to finally give you all the kisses and see your tiny fingers and toes. I can't wait to see your dad holding you." Robbe reaches his hand down, interlocking it with Sanders as a loving sentiment. "I can't wait to take care of you and love you. More than anything," Sander kisses his belly but then feels something hardening up against him and chuckles, touching Robbe through his briefs, "What's going on?"

"That turned me on." Robbe admits shyly. Sander leans up and gives him a kiss, "We haven't had sex since your belly has been like this."

"Well, lets do it now." He says, clearly turned on. He drops Sanders towel and gestures him down for a kiss, not bothering to sit up. They make out, tongues and lips locking. Sander mutters, "How do you want it?"

Robbe pulls back from the kiss, muttering, "Want to ride you." Sander goes to lie down flat on the bed swiftly and holds Robbe's hips to lift him on top but the boy whines, "Sander stop, my cookies" He cries out. 

Sander lifts up and pulls the mini bag of cookies from behind his back as Robbe picks up the ones that fell off his belly.

"Good now?" Sander ask.

Robbe takes the cookies that fell off his belly and lines them on Sander's in case he wants a snack. Sander looks at his dubiously but says nothing when Robbe ask why he's he's looking at him like that.

"Ready?" Sander ask, after lubing them up.

Robbe nods and lifts up a little on his knees and Sander pushes in a little and Robbe whines, sliding down on him, letting out the most blissful sound as if being filled with Sander is how things should always be. 

He grinds his hips on top of him as he picks up a cookie and takes a bite. Sander hides his laughter behind a smirk and understands their pregnant sex is going to look a lot to different than their usual and that's fine. He just lies back and allows Robbe to lead things as he sees fit which is a lot of eating and chasing orgasms as a second priority. 

"Almost done eating, baby? I would like to come some time before you give birth." He teases. Robbe glares and throws a cookie at him that he catches in his mouth. He eats the last one before finally doing something to really stimulate them. He starts moving up and down on top of Sander, as much as he can as Sander holds his hips. It only takes about two minutes before he gets tired. 

"Should we roll over?" Sander suggests and Robbe nods as he ends up on his back. He let's out a squeal when Sander starts thrusting in him and closes his eyes. 

"Feels really good." He whines. 

Sander can't really kiss Robbe as this angle with his growing belly which sucks but he still whispers sweet nothing's to him as he fucks him. Robbe starts crying out Sanders name and Sander wraps his hand around Robbe's dick and starts getting him off. Robbe clenches the pillow behind his head and has an orgasm that sends pleasurable ripples through his body and he cries out again when Sander shoots inside him, filling him with his come. 

.

Robbe starts wanting sex at all different times of the day but he can't really do much so it usually entails him sitting on Sander's dick and moving just enough for some mild stimulation before Sander has to take over. 

It's the ass crack of dawn when Robbe is feeling particularly horny. He takes off Sanders underwear and kisses his lips, "Wake up."

He strokes his limp dick, waiting for him to get hard and kisses him, "Sander."

"Hmm?" He ask half asleep, eyes still closed

"I'm horny."

"Is that why you're touching my dick?"

Robbe slaps his chest for his sarcasm and climbs on top of him. Once he's hard, he slides down on his dick. "Can you pass me the sweets?" He says. Sex and sweets seemed to be Robbe's ideal combination, maybe it was the ultimate way to receive pleasure from both ends. 

Sander groans, eyes still closed, reaching towards the beside table blindly and picks up the package and hands it to Robbe. The brunette looks like he's on a merry go round, riding and eating his sweets, looking out the window at the sunrise. 

"Baby, I'm tired. Need you to hurry please." Sander says.

Robbe hears him but doesn't do much and instead places some of the sweets on his belly. 

Sander opens his eyes and is about to complain but he sees Robbe so innocently stacking the treats on his belly that he can't even be upset because his boy is so cute. 

"Robbe." He says gently. 

"Hm?" He ask looking down at him innocently.

"Do you want an orgasm or you just like sitting like this? Because I don't think you're going to come anytime soon and I really want to go back to sleep."

"You can go back to sleep."

Sander chuckles, "Baby, I can't when I'm hard inside you right now." 

"Okay, okay." He says moving his treats aside and starts moving on top of him. It doesn't require much for him to get there this time. Several more movements and Sander caressing his thighs and Robbe is coming all over Sanders stomach. Sander doesn't even care to come but Robbe crawls down the bed, lying on his side and takes Sanders dick in his mouth and he's never going to say no to that so he lies back as Robbe sucks him off, none of his skills lost despite his belly hindering his agility.

About a minute in, Robbe is a complete mess, slapping Sanders dick on his cheek, slurping and swallowing and Sander wants so bad to fuck his mouth but resists the urge. He doesnt really need to though because Robbe closes his eyes and takes Sander deep down his throat causing a loud moan to erupt from Sanders throat as he locks his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, "Baby, stay like that please. I'm going to come."

Robbe stays deepthroating Sander as the latter give short and wreckless thrusts into Robbe's mouth before shooting down his throat. Robbe sits up, licking his lips before lying back down beside Sander who says, "I missed that."

Robbe smiles and runs his index finger along his collar bone, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted it?"

Sander shrugs, "Want you to call the shots."

Robbe gives a kiss to his chest, "I love getting you off, just tell me."

Sander nods and kisses the top of his head, "Can we go back to sleep now?" 

"Mhm" he says as Sander knocks out and he only falls asleep once he finishes his pack of sweets. 

.

Eight months in, Robbe is upset all the time. Everything hurts again similar to the first trimester. His feet, his legs, his back, he couldn't walk two streets without getting tired, couldn't stand for long periods of time. He felt helpless and just wanted the baby out. 

But he needed to get things ready for the baby, now more than ever. He went out today to pick up some more clothes. They were neutral colors, yellows, oranges, light blues. He loved those colors, they were finding out the baby's sex at birth but also they didn't want to impose traditional gendered color clothing on their child. He's sitting on the bedroom floor, folding all the clothes he bought today. He hears Sander come home from work moments later, "Where's my babies?" Sander calls out, the front door closing behind him. 

Robbe smiles to himself and looks up when Sander walks in their room, joining them on the floor, "What's this?"

"I went to buy some more stuff for the baby."

"You went out?" Sander raises his brows. 

"Yeah, I needed to get some things."

Sander kneels down, looking at whatever's Robbe's folding, "We have enough clothes, we had a whole baby shower"

"I got more stuff too." Robbe defends. "We needed some toys and stuff. I got the plastic keys, babies like that." He says reaching behind him to show Sander.

Sander gives a soft smile and leans in to kiss his pregnant boyfriend and sits in front of him, hands on his belly. 

"I know you want to have everything ready before the baby comes but we can still get stuff after, Robbe. You shouldn't be going out shopping right now, the doctor told you to rest and its worrying me that you're not listening."

"I am listening." He childishly argues. 

"But you went out today."

"The baby wanted to go on a walk, get some fresh air."

Sander laughs, "That's your reason for doing everything you're not supposed to, the baby made you?"

"Mhmm" Robbe smiles deviously. 

Sander smirks, "I love you, I just want you to be safe. And you especially shouldn't be going alone."

"Fine, whatever you say, Sander."

Sander leans over and kisses Robbe, "Now let me put these clothes away and you go lay down."

Robbe holds his arms out for Sander to help him out. Sander picks Robbe up and watches his baby waddle over to the bed and sits down before lying back. He reaches over to their bedside table, grabbing his sweets, stacking them on his belly as per usual and Sander just smiles at him fondly before putting the clothes away. 

.

The last month didn't get any easier for Robbe, and the fact that he had to practically be bed ridden was torturous.

Meanwhile, Sander was still living his life and hanging out with friends as if they're not about to have a baby and he reluctantly admits it frustrated him. 

He text Sander when he's getting tired about a quarter to 8,

_hey, where are you?_

_hi baby, out with some friends. what's up?_

_nothing, just wondering when you're coming home_

_I'm not too sure, maybe an hour or two. you don't have to wait up._

Robbe throws his phone aside and goes to sleep, though he can't really enjoy his sleep without Sander here, without Sanders warmth behind him and his arm tucked around his belly, he can't sleep well without it. 

So hes awake when Sander comes up at some random hour of the night but he doesn't make any sign that he's up. He just hears Sander get undressed and crawls into bed, wrapping his arm around him.

"Why are you home so late?" He finally speaks 

"You're up." Sander realizes. 

"Yes, you know I can't properly sleep without you. Where were you?:

"Out with friends, baby. We just got some drinks, what's wrong?"

"I understand you might be trying to enjoy your last days not being a dad but Sander, I just need you to be here. I feel like shit lately and you being gone is not helping so please stay with me. Or at least come home at a decent hour. I'm here by myself and I don't want to be. I want to be out having fun too, enjoying our last days of it just being us but I'm here so can you just be here with me?"

Sander nods and smothers Robbe's back in kisses, "You're right and I'm here. You have nothing to worry about, baby. I'll be here."

.

Robbes cesarean section is scheduled for August 16th. Sander packs their bags and fills the car and guides Robbe downstairs into the car. On the way to the hospital, the car is quiet and Robbe notices Sander biting on his fingernail and his leg shaking. 

"Sander." He says gently squeezing his leg. Sander looks over to him and forces a smile.

"Its going to be fine, baby." 

"I know, I'm okay. Just scared. I don't like the idea of you going under the knife."

Robbe leans over and kisses his cheek, "I'll do it a million of times if it gives us a family. I'll be okay, don't worry and you'll be there the whole time to make sure I'm fine."

Sander nods, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

.

When Robbe is put under local anesthesia, that's when it kicks in that this is about to happen. Sanders head is pressed against Robbe's, whispering words of encouragement as the doctors start performing the c section. 

"How do you feel?" He whispers against his lips. 

"Its okay, I don't feel much, just like tugging." He says, clenching Sanders hand and just continues to stay mindful of his breathing and all the sweet words his boyfriend is whispering to him. 

Robbe doesn't know how long he's lying there with his hands clenched in Sanders but his whole world stops when he hears crying. He looks up at Sander and tears well up in his eyes. 

Sander smiles and leans in to kiss him, "They're here."

The doctor hands Robbe his baby with a congratulations and Robbe stares at his child in awe. A daughter. And a flood of tears leaves his eyes in disbelief. He looks up at Sander whos trying to keep himself together. He leans down and kisses Robbe, "so proud of you."

Robbe blinks away his tears enough to see his baby girl. He caresses the baby's belly and grazes one of her small fingers, staring in absolute admiration before the doctor inform them they need to take the baby to check it's health, finish the procedure and stitch Robbe back up.

"You did it, baby. I can't believe we have a daughter." Sander says after the doctor takes their baby. Robbe just pulls Sander into his arms and let's himself cry tears of joy. They're fathers, they have a healthy baby girl. 

. 

The boys and Sanders family visit them in the hospital, goggling at their beautiful girl, Anabella. When they're finally able to take her home, it really feels like the start of their new life together. Sander opens the front door and Robbe walks inside, his daughter tucked in his arms, "This is your new home, Bella" He coos.

Robbe shows her every part of the house and settled into the couch afterwards. Sander brings him a cup of tea that Robbe thanks him for with a kiss. 

Robbe gives Bella to Sander as he sips on his drink. He watches as Sanders fingers hold her extra tiny ones, As he caresses the bit of brunette hair on her head, he feels overwhelmed with emotion. Sander knew what love felt like, he thought he experienced it in its totality because that's what being in love with Robbe felt like. But now staring at his daughter in his arms, this human that he created with the love of his life, Sander is experiencing a new type of love. One that says _I made you and created you and will do anything in my power to protect you._ And he don't think there is a love greater than what he feels in that very moment beside his daughter and the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
